


A Watched Clock

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Lipstick, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylo thought it would be an easy job working for his uncle at his watch repair shop. But he didn't account for the hot redhead working just across the way who manages to be constantly in his thoughts...





	A Watched Clock

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Kylux XOXO summer week 2 using prompts, lips - watch - hour

_Get a job, they said._

Kylo directed his scowl at the tiny boxes he was trying to pack into their place on the shelf. It was normally a task he could do half asleep, but right now he needed it to command all of his attention. 

_A good way to spend the summer, they said._

A high pitched giggle drifted in the open door of his uncle’s watch repair shop, and the tiny cardboard box crumpled in Kylo’s hand. 

_Get some experience, they said._

Kylo took a deep breath and looked out the door towards the source of the laughter. There was a small but perpetually busy makeup shop across the way from Luke’s shop. The girls there he didn’t mind, even when they smiled and tried to flirt with them. But then there was Hux…

_A good experience._

Kylo hadn’t seen a guy work a makeup stand before, but Hux more than held his own against sales commissions with the other makeup artists there. And the fact that he did it all wearing a bright red, utterly alluring, completely sinful lipstick was-

“Everything ok Ben?”

Kylo startled, dropping the last couple of boxes he’d been holding as he’d attempted to stack them. 

“Uh…”

“Sorry, Kylo,” Luke corrected, bending to start retrieving the watch boxes. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You, um, you didn’t…”

“You sure?” Luke said, that annoying smile on his face that Kylo could never decide meant he knew too much, or he knew nothing and was just trying to freak you out. “Why don’t you take your break now? I picked up lunch for myself on the way back.”

Kylo mumbled his thanks, dropping the remaining boxes from his arms to the counter before he scrambled from the store. 

Less than fifteen minutes later found him in the mall’s employee bathrooms, jeans pulled down to mid thigh and dick hard and hot in his hands. He’d meant to just step out for some air, find something greasy to eat, and head back to the shop to loose himself in the delicacy of watch repairs that Luke praised him for, but his libido had other ideas. 

As soon as he walked out of the shop, his mind began playing him a loop of Hux pouting in the mirror as he applied his lipstick, the colour of fresh blood to his full lips. Always he would smile at himself when it was done, a smile that was sharp and one that knew exactly how he looked. Kylo knew, he had watched the morning ritual often enough before Luke raised the shutters to open shop and Kylo had to be more discreet. 

But today his mind wasn’t content to play that loop, and provided him a vision of Hux turning to him with those painted lips. He stood before Kylo with that knowing smirk, inviting Kylo to raise his hand and drag it against Hux’s lip, smearing the colour over his skin even as Hux’s lips dropped away from his touch, and Hux’s hands made themselves known on Kylo’s fly. 

Kylo bit his lip on a groan as he played out the fantasy. Hux mouthed at his cock at first, leaving red circles along his length, before teasing at his head with kitten licks, pretending he didn’t want to ruin the lipstick. But then he’d take hold of Kylo, and slowly feed him into his mouth, swallowing along his length until his nose was tickled by Kylo’s pubic hair. He’d pull off, just as slowly, leaving smudges of red all along his skin. 

Kylo bit his fist at the image, feeling his cock leak into his palm as he moved his hand faster-

The door to the bathroom banged open, and Kylo stilled, frozen, as he heard footsteps. There were three stalls here, no reason he would be caught… his cock pulsed in his hand, reminding him of his urgency, and he bit his hand again, willing the person to hurry the hell up and get out. 

Whoever it was starting humming, and Kylo could hear them moving around by the sinks. He moved slightly, trying silently to adjust his position, only to bring his eye into line with the edge of the door and view it gave. His cock pulsed painfully in his hands. It was Hux. 

Hux dragged a finger along his lips, watching the effect in the mirror. He frowned, nose scrunching up, and began removing tubes from the small bag he set on the counter. Removing the pigment wand, he dabbed fresh colour along his lips, building it up before spreading it out. 

Kylo whined in his chest. He was so, so close. His dick had never felt so painful in his hands, he’d never felt so on edge as he did right now, and he couldn’t even take his eyes away from Hux in the mirror, his mouth wide open as he applied the lipstick, but to Kylo’s fevered imagination, wide open for his cock, for Kylo to take hold of the hair at the back of his head and use his mouth like Hux so obviously wanted-

Without so much as another stroke, he came against the door, his dick pulsing in his hand as his toes curled and he struggled not to make a sound. He blinked his eyes open again, watching as he spurted the last of his come on the toilet stall door, body shaking with release. Another second passed and he looked up at the gap in the door again, fear flooding him as he remembered Hux was actually standing out there. But there was no one in sight. Feeling strangely deflated, Kylo set about cleaning himself up. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Kylo keeping to his work with headphones firmly in place while Luke dealt with the customers. He felt a guilty twinge now and again when he thought of the restrooms, but tried to put it out of his head. Luke left early that evening, leaving Kylo to close up. The makeup shop was already closed down, the shop dark and empty as Kylo turned the key to lower the shutter on Luke’s shop, so he was startled again when he heard a voice;

“Missed you at the food court today.”

Kylo jumped, keys jumping from his hand. He turned as Hux scooped up the keys, a smile on his red, red (not smeared, not messed up) lips. Kylo blushed furiously and snatched the keys back to finish closing the shuttle. 

“My, that’s some reaction. You must have had something better to do.”

“I.., not really.” Kylo admitted. He wrapped his hands around the strap of his messenger bag, mentally kicking himself that now he was finally talking to Hux, he couldn’t even look him in the eye. 

“No? Then perhaps next time I can join you?”

Kylo’s head snapped up. He studied Hux’s face, the sly smile that made fear and anticipation both fizzle in his stomach. 

“Join.. I mean.. “ _You knew?_ He couldn’t bring himself to ask. 

“Tomorrow maybe?” Hux said, titling his head. “I get an hour for lunch on Thursdays.”

“Sounds great.”


End file.
